Networked lighting systems are used for commercial and other premises and may be managed from a central location to simplify maintenance and optimize energy consumption.
Once initially installed, the lighting system needs to be commissioned so as to associate switches and sensors with one or more luminaires. Hitherto, the commissioning has been carried out by a manual process of association so that the luminaires can be operated individually or in groups by specific switches and sensors, with the overall network being managed by a central controller. As a result, the commissioning of a lighting network is currently a labor intensive and error prone process.